Downhole fluid analysis (DFA) often involves oil-based mud (OBM) filtrate contamination monitoring (OCM). During OCM, high miscible and immiscible contamination results in unusable samples, preventing estimation of various properties of native, uncontaminated oil, such as optical density at various wavelengths, mass density, gas-oil ratio (GOR), composition, viscosity, conductivity/resistivity, and/or others.